


The Era Of Deifô

by BenplayerX



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Philosophy, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenplayerX/pseuds/BenplayerX
Summary: Set ninety years after "The Legend Of Korra" "The Era Of Deifô" tells the tale of the next avatar.The world has changed and advanced, technology has come a long way, energybending has stopped being exclusive to the avatar and humanity is in the early stage of an age of space exploration.The wounds of the past do not simply heal, they leave marks, scars that can be reopened. Conflicts seemingly resolved long ago return to haunt an ever-complicated present.The avatar, surrounded by friends, allies, and enemies, will have to navigate a complex world, of conflicting interests, differing philosophies, wavering loyalties, and cyclical struggles to once and for all bring balance to the world.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	The Era Of Deifô

**Author's Note:**

> "The Era Of Deifô" is my take on what a third avatar series might look like.
> 
> This fic is planned to be 48 chapters long (4 books, 12 chapters each), but this can obviously change with time.
> 
> Tonally and thematically this story will be more reminiscent of Korra than ATLA, with its exploration of more mature themes. I will try to keep it from going too dark as that's not the tone of Avatar, but It might still happen sometimes. If I think a darker tone will lead to a better story then I'll have no problem with it.
> 
> This is written as if to be a script, so there is no access to any character's inner monologue. Sometimes camera-movements and angles and very specific character actions will be described, but most of the time those are left in the reader's imagination. 
> 
> Updates will happen when they happen, I will not promise anything in regards to this aspect. Right now I'm more focused on finishing my modern AU Korrasami story: "Happily Ever After Is A Lie Told To Children So They Don't Cry When The Story Is Over". If that's something that might interest you, please check it out! When that fic is over updates will probably become more regular. 
> 
> Korrasami is not the main relationship here, but it's marked in the relationship tags because there will eventually be some exploration of it.
> 
> Please keep in mind when reading that English isn't my first language, so there might be a few weird expressions or grammatical errors. I'm also far from being a professional author.

YUE SATO (Narration)

Fire

_(Roku Firebends)_

Air

_(Aang Airbends)_

Water

_(Korra Waterbends)_

Earth

_(Deifô Earthbends)_

  
  


Deifô in the intro is a fifteen-year-old. They’re non-binary, have black skin, very short hair (almost bald), a lean and graceful figure, green eyes, and are tall for their age. Their character design contains almost no angular shapes. All of their movements are very fluid.

  
  


YUE SATO (Narration)

The legacy of Avatar Korra is insurmountable, she fought in all nations in the name of equality, freedom, and unity for humans and spirits. Furthermore, she led the first mission beyond the final frontier beginning a new age of space exploration and energy bending. Sadly she passed away over a decade ago, and the balance of the world teeters on the edge once again as the identity of the new avatar remains a mystery. 

  
  


The narration is interposed with historical pictures and recordings of Korra fulfilling her Avatar duty, the first ones are in black and white and have poor quality, as time passes the documents are in color and better definition. Many of her allies, especially Asami, can often be seen with her. These documents include Korra monitoring an Earth Federation (formerly Earth Kingdom) election with Wu, Korra (with the help of earth benders, Bolin amongst them) orderly bringing down the inner walls of Ba Sing Se, Korra guiding spirit vine growth in a Fire Nation city, Korra bringing a chained warlord to prison, Korra and Asami kissing while holding a rainbow flag in front of a crowd (avatar-verse pride), Korra and a crew planting a flag with the symbols of all nations in the moon (with a rocket with the future industries logo behind), Korra struggling to teach new energy benders (she doesn’t know much about the ability herself) and an old Korra mediating a political discussion between the Earth Federation and Zaofu. 

It ends with a flash of white light and the appearance of the title.

  
  


**Book 1**

**Learning**

**Chapter 1**

**THE FINAL FRONTIER**   
  


YUE SATO (Narration coming out of the TV, in the background)

If you have any knowledge of the Avatar’s location, please call the following number: 902 676 4833. This was Grand Lotus, Yue Sato speaking.

  
  


A middle-aged couple in modern earth-kingdom clothes is sitting on a couch watching the TV (it’s a cheap and old tube tv, these people aren’t rich). It’s night time. The door to the room silently opens ajar, Deifô (who is twelve years old) is about to come in but stops and starts to listen to the adults’ conversation.

  
  


YEJIN (Mother of Deifô)

Kavir, dear, don’t you think it’s time to call the White Lotus and tell Deifô? They’re twelve years old.

  
  


KAVIR (Father of Deifô)

I don’t know Yejin. I want them to have a life, time to joke around with friends, have a regretful first kiss, and get into stupid trouble as a teenager without having to worry about the fate of the world. Every kid deserves that.

  
  


YEJIN

I know, but you’ve been hearing the news, same as I. Tensions are high between Zaofu and the Earth Federation, with rumors of a coming war.

  
  


KAVIR

Do you want our child to go to war?!

  
  


YEJIN

Of course not, but destiny might need him to.

  
  


KAVIR

*sigh* I’m just scared.

  
  


Yejin moves closer and embraces Kavir affectionately.

  
  


YEJIN

We both are. But the situation needs us to at least project strength, for Dei’s sake, it won’t be easy for them.

  
  


Dei’s eye trembles in fear. The door to the room closes, the couple doesn’t notice.

Deifô exits the house through a window. 

They move gracefully through a town in a red rocky desert. The homes are mostly white, round-shaped with Chinese-style dark gray conical roofs, not very tall, and with little decorations or fancy architecture. Only a large building in the center has detailed architecture (It’s a large and tall circular pagoda). That building serves mostly as a landing platform for arriving ships and as the town hall. Spirit vines weave gracefully amongst all the constructions.

Deifô is rapidly and gracefully moving, with a clear destination in mind. The camera zooms away until the whole town can be seen. It’s medium-sized (with about 20.000 people living there) and built into a crater. The camera continues zooming away, it goes into space and shows a red planet (named Yunchang), then it moves backward until the main planet of the avatar-verse can be seen beside it. Then in a motion, it returns to Deifô who gracefully and without using bending, climbs up to a window of a house fancier and bigger than his, and knocks.

—

In a teenager’s bedroom full of books, plants, and basic science equipment there are two girls. Nayla, sister of Deifô, a fourteen-year-old with dark skin, small purple eyes, a big mouth with ample lips, broad shoulders, and a design full of angular shapes (in contrast to her sibling), and Elie Feng, who has pale skin, blonde hair, big blue eyes and is thirteen years old.

  
  


NAYLA (singing terribly)

LaaaaLaLalaaaalaaala LAAAAA!

Ladies and… well only ladies now it’s the time to applaud and throw flowers.

  
  


ELIE FENG (giggling)

You are my dearest friend in the whole wide universe Nayla, but that performance was tomato-worthy.

  
  


NAYLA

I’m offended Elie, I sing exclusively for you and this is how you thank me!

  
  


ELIE FENG

You did not even bother adding lyrics! Rotten tomatoes for you!

  
  


NAYLA

Not all of us have your dominion over word-things, so I just… lalalalalaed.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Yet you could have it, as it is within your grasp if you work hard. My proficiency over language was hard-won. Besides, I know you can do better than lalalaing me… Is that your sibling knocking on the window?

  
  


NAYLA

Huh. It totally is.

  
  


Nayla goes over and opens the window to let her sibling in, she looks a little pissed.

  
  


NAYLA

What are you doing here? It’s dangerous for you to be out alone at this time! The gangs could have hurt you! 

  
  


DEIFÔ

The streets were empty, I didn’t see a single soul on my way here.

  
  


NAYLA

That doesn’t answer my question. This is a ladies’ night, and you stopped bothering with the whole gender shenanigan years ago.

ELIE FENG

Nayla it does not matter, Dei is always welcome in my home.

  
  


Elie pats her bed for Dei to sit down.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Thanks, I hadn’t planned on crushing your sleepover, it’s just that I heard mom and dad speaking and it got me worried.

  
  


NAYLA

Oh, what were they saying?

  
  


DEIFÔ

They were talking about me, I didn’t hear them perfectly but they were scared for me, or about me. I don’t know, I’m worried. What If I’ve done a terrible job as a child all these years and they throw me out?

  
  


NAYLA

Woah, woah, woah! That’s never going to happen, they adore you. And if they ever did they would have to defeat me and my awesome earth-bending first!!

  
  


Nayla patted her chest strongly and encouragingly. 

  
  


ELIE FENG

Your sister is right you know, and I do not say that often.

  
  


NAYLA

You should, I’m an awesome super strong genius!

  
  


ELIE FENG

Sure, and I am the almighty Avatar come to balance a world of chaos.

  
  


NAYLA

Tsch, as if the Avatar would ever be born in a backwater Earth Federation colony in Yunchang. Wasn’t the last one technically a water princess or something.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Avatar Korra was the daughter of chief Tonraq of the water tribe, but when she was born he was living humbly in exile. And this place is not insignificant, we are the one and only colony of Yungchang.

  
  


NAYLA

Curse you and your chubby brain.

  
  


ELIE FENG

I am not that smart, I just possess loose knowledge of many topics.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I don’t think Korra ever felt like a princess, but more like a fierce warrior.

  
  


NAYLA

How would you know that?

  
  


DEIFÔ

I don’t know the thought just came to me out of thin air. Like it was always there.

  
  


NAYLA

Huh. Are you feeling better about what our parents were saying?

  
  


Deifô tensed, almost becoming a ball on the bed.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Not really.

  
  


NAYLA

This is going to need a little big sister treatment… What are you afraid of? Beyond facing mommy and daddy.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I’m afraid of failing in life and becoming a walking talking disappointment to everyone.

  
  


NAYLA

Right, but also are you scared of something like say... spider-rats?

  
  


DEIFÔ

I guess those snake-parrots by the desert are a little creepy, especially in the dark.

  
  


NAYLA

I can work with that. Elie, pack snacks and put on your jacket. Dei, prepare to grow as a person until becoming a mighty mountain, unmovable and unshakable. Like me!

  
  


Dei and Elie shoot each other a worried look.

—

A spaceship is flying towards Quan Yin (the other neighboring planet to the main avatar-verse world).

A crew of about seven people and some twenty passengers are inside, all dressed in dark purple robes.

PILOT

We’ll be entering the orbit of Quan Yin in five minutes, Sir.

  
  


CAPTAIN

Excellent. Metal benders get into position to hold the ship together. Energy bender, lower the intensity of your blast, we need to reduce speed. Fire bender, make sure we don't burn when entering the atmosphere. Passengers get buckled up, landing here without airbenders is crazy.

  
  


THE CREW

Yes, sir.

  
  


The captain walks over to a chained man by the floor and begins roughly securing him to the wall for the landing. The man has long white tousled hair, a white pointed beard, olive skin, gray eyes with heavy eye bags and visible veins, a very thin body (almost to the bone), and several visible burn scars. His name is Balhaar.

CAPTAIN

I hope you know what you’re doing.

  
  


BALHAAR

We will find out soon enough.

  
  


CAPTAIN

I still do not understand why we’re listening to someone like you.

  
  


BALHAAR

Neither do I, but I’ve felt a calling which I cannot deny. Do not sweat over nothing, for even if I live under no delusions and truly have been chosen, I still would be naught but a puppet of those worthy. Look at this ship, without benders it couldn’t fly. For the glory of Ashen.

  
  


CAPTAIN

For the glory of Ashen, and the world he dreamt.

BALHAAR

Times of change and hope truly are upon us, I can feel it on the air. The perfect world is closer every passing day.

—

The three of them are in the outskirts of the town, about to leave it and enter the desert.

  
  


ELIE FENG

As the sole brain cell of this operation, I am questioning your logic Nayla, or more specifically lack thereof. You just told Dei that it was dangerous to be out at night, yet here we are in gang territory and about to head into the unknown.

  
  


NAYLA

Yeah, but this time something’s different.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Really?

  
  


NAYLA

Yup, the mighty Nayla is here to protect you!

  
  


ELIE FENG

How exactly? With her mighty ego?

  
  


NAYLA

I’m a top tier earthbender!

  
  


Nayla does a lengthy and complex earthbending pose, trying to throw a huge rock towards the desert. She only manages to bend a pebble.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Oh, don’t pout… It feels alien to see anything but fury or careless joy reflected on your face. 

  
  


NAYLA

Hey, I have more than two moods.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Dei, back me up.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Elie’s right. Now can we get moving, I’m not sure how I feel about... whatever it is we’re doing.

  
  


NAYLA

You’re salty, you've never been able to bend at all! But if you’re ready then let’s charge, headfirst into danger!

  
  


As the three leave the town and begin walking towards a rock formation in the desert the camera pans to a closeby balanced rock pile, which begins shaking violently and falls over. 

—

Nayla is walking ahead of the group, in large steps paying little attention to her surroundings. Deifô and Elie fall back a little, out of the older girl’s earshot

  
  


DEIFÔ

Sorry for ruining your sleepover with my useless emotions, I know how much you’d been looking forward to it. I just felt like I needed to flee, and coming to see you and Nayla was my first thought. I didn’t expect her to react like this.

  
  


ELIE FENG

You didn’t expect her to react like Nayla? Dei, I do not mind. You are my friend too, and I am here for you, no matter what. Your sister is quite a handful, but I would say that is part of her charm. She’s trying to help.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I know, she’s always there for me, but what if I don’t deserve her kindness?

  
  


ELIE FENG

Why would you not?

  
  


DEIFÔ

I don’t know. I guess I always tend to overthink stuff.

  
  


Elie places a hand on Deifô’s shoulder for support.

Nayla, who’s a few steps ahead, stops and points at the sky where there is a nebula that’s now clearly visible as they’re outside the influence of light pollution from the city.

  
  


NAYLA

Wowly honking spirits, what is that?!

  
  


ELIE FENG

That, my confused friend, is a nebula.

  
  


NAYLA

A what now?

  
  


ELIE FENG

A nebula is a cloud of space dust formed of unconstrained spirit energy and ionized gases.

  
  


NAYLA

It’s a space fart.

  
  


ELIE FENG

If you want to put it that way…

  
  


DEIFÔ (staring intently at the sky)

It’s beautiful and immense. I feel... small, insignificant, looking at it.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Technically that one is on the smaller side of the spectrum.

  
  


NAYLA

Shut up, chubby brain, and let my sibling have their moment.

  
  


The trio stands still looking at the beauty of the nebula, which features a constantly shifting shape and hues of a hundred different colors. All three are mesmerized when suddenly the ground trembles a little, making them fall to the ground.

  
  


NAYLA

I guess that’s our cue to continue forward.

—

Landing a ship isn’t easy. It requires a firebender to keep the flames (from entering the atmosphere at high speed) in check. One or more metalbenders have to keep the structure together. The energybender has to be very careful about when to stop bending (an energybending ray is used to propel the ships in space, it’s what allows them their speed, with fire the journey between planets would be years). Ideally, there’d also be an airbender to make the landing easier, but it’s not necessary.

It’s a complicated process, even more so in Quan Yin because of the planet’s strong winds, but the ship carrying the Cult Of Ashen pulls it off without a hitch.

Quan Ying is quite a contrast to Yungchang. Instead of a red rocky desert, the planet is filled with endless fields of green grass, littered with small hills with sharp-pointed tops, often bent downwards or to the side. The planet is famous for strong winds and frequent destructive storms, but now the weather is calm, with a clear sky and the sun shining.

As they exit the ship, Balhaar still in chains, a woman comes to greet them. Her name is Rika Nohimura, she is in her thirties, has pale skin, long loose brown hair and eyes, sharp features, and is not wearing a purple robe like everyone else, but a dark beige business suit and glasses. 

RIKA

An excellent landing captain.

  
  


CAPTAIN

Thank you, Rika. It’s not often this planet is so gentle.

  
  


RIKA

Why is Balhaar in chains?

  
  


CAPTAIN

Well, he is inferior to us.

  
  


RIKA

I know that. Still, mindless cruelty with one of our organization is not allowed. We can’t maim a useful tool. Captain remove the chains, Balhaar follow me.

  
  


The captain frees Balhaar. Rika begins walking with Balhaar following close behind.

  
  


BALHAAR

The weather is nice. A miracle in here from what I’ve heard.

  
  


RIKA

The storm is coming tonight.

  
  


BALHAAR

Good to know. May I ask why you always ignore the cult’s dress code, Rika?

  
  


RIKA

I believe in the teachings of Ashen, I do not care for the sectarian nonsense invented by other men. Those robes look stupid and are unpractical.

  
  


BALHAAR

Couldn’t agree more, but as our current leader can’t you change that?

  
  


RIKA

It is not that simple. If you truly are the puppet then soon enough you’ll be able to make fashion choices by yourself.

  
  


They arrive at a big cavern on a hill. Inside members of the cult are making preparations for the night.

  
  


RIKA

Go eat and rest. Everything will be ready by tonight,

  
  


BALHAAR

You are not giving me any tasks?

  
  


RIKA

As I said, I will not have good tools maimed.

—

NAYLA

Cave, cavern, cave, here we are! Chubby brain, what’s the name of this specific rocky formation with walls, roof, and floor?

  
  


ELIE FENG

I honestly do not know.

  
  


NAYLA

That’s very unchubby of your brain.

  
  


ELIE FENG

So is ‘chubby brain’ a thing now?

  
  


NAYLA

Now and always, chubby brain.

  
  


Nayla awkwardly pats Elie on the head.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Can we get this over with?

  
  


Dei enters the cave, the girls follow. It’s a narrow tunnel forward made of dark red rock.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Elie, do you have your Varri-phone for light?

  
  


ELIE FENG

No sorry. Did not know we would be going into a dark cave.

  
  


NAYLA

You’re just too kind to flaunt your money before our poor butts. Don’t worry about light, there’s a hole for moonlight to enter.

  
  


DEIFÔ

How far until the snake-parrots?

  
  


NAYLA

There’s a nest not too far from here. Get ready to destroy your fear.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I’m not *that* afraid of them, they’re just a little creepy.

  
  


NAYLA

That’s the fear within your heart talking. You can do this, and then you’ll be ready to face mommy and daddy.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Right, thanks, totally comparable situations.

  
  


Echoing parrot noises can be heard coming from ahead. The trio starts to move faster until they arrive at a point where the cave opens up. Moonlight enters the cavern from a small opening above, giving it all a silver lighting. White crystal veins can be seen in the walls, running through the red rock. At the far end of the opening, there’s a big snake-parrot (it has the elongated body of a snake, but with colorful feathers instead of scales, and a head reminiscent of a parrot, with a beak and all. It’s about the size of a full-grown green anaconda) besides three smaller ones (about the size of a ball python but a bit shorter). The grand one has multi-colored feathers, while the small ones are red and golden, light blue, and lime colored respectively.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Approach them carefully to not frighten them.

  
  


NAYLA

Don’t worry they don’t bite.

  
  


ELIE FENG

They do actually bite, but they still are not very dangerous if you do not anger them. Dei, do not anger them.

  
  


_MYSTERIOUS FEMALE VOIVE ONLY DEI HEARS_

_Be brave._

  
  


Dei nods and starts taking small steps forward while the girls wait back.

The big one, who seems to be the mother, notices Dei’s approach and starts approaching as well, with her babies following. The mother surrounds Dei with her body, without touching them thanks to her length, and lifts her head to be at eye level with them. Dei closes their eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens them again. Slowly and hesitantly Dei reaches to gently touch the snake-parrot on the side of the head. The animal welcomes the touch and presses a bit against the hand before separating herself. The mother returns to the nest at the end of the opening. One of the babies, the red and golden one, is still standing beside Dei, who reaches down and touches them with the tip of their fingers.

  
  


DEIFÔ

You’re very cute, and your mother is majestic. I think we both must go with our families now.

  
  


RED SNAKE-PARROT (imitates Dei)

Families now.

  
  


Dei walks back over to their friends. They begin making their way back through the tunnel.

  
  


DEIFÔ

That wasn’t so bad.

  
  


NAYLA

And no biting. Ha, ha, in your face chubby brain.

  
  


ELIE FENG

I am not even bothering to comment.

  
  


NAYLA

Ready to go back? This helped, didn’t it?

  
  


DEIFÔ

I guess, a little bit. At least I know I can’t run.

  
  


NAYLA

Golden star for, the one, the only, Nayla!

  
  


ELIE FENG

This could still turn into a rotten tomato worthy situation. Dei you do not sound very sure.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I’m fine. Just let it be. Let's go.

  
  


ELIE FENG

Hey, seems like the little one is following you.

  
  


The red snake-parrot was following them a few meters behind. Dei crouches to its level and tries to shoo it away.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Family now. Go back to them.

  
  


After a few gentle pushes, the snake-parrot seems to get the message and start heading back.

The group continues forward, after a while they notice the snake-parrot is still following them, although at a longer distance. Dei is about to approach it again when suddenly everything begins to tremble and shake violently. It’s an earthquake.

  
  


NAYLA

Earthquake! This place is coming down, we’ve gotta run!

  
  


Dei lingers back looking at the poor animal who can’t escape.

  
  


NAYLA

Come! There’s no time to waste!

  
  


Chunks of rock begin to fall. Nayla and Elie run forward. Dei is about to follow when huge chunks of rock begin to fall around the defenseless animal. When they notice one is about to fall on the snake-parrot’s head Dei rushes towards it and protects the creature with their own body.

—

Elie and Nayla exit the cave in the nick of time before it completely collapses. Nayla begins to shake when she notices De isn't with them.

  
  


NAYLA

Dei! Where are you! Say something!

DEI!

  
  


Both girls shout for Deifô but receive no answer. Nayla shaking and wailing loudly falls onto her knees. Elie, also looking saddened, places a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


NAYLA

This is all my fault. My sibling is-

  
  


ELIE FENG

Do not finish that phrase. Hope is the last thing we can lose.

  
  


NAYLA

But, but they’ve surely been crushed…

  
  


ELIE FENG

We do not know that for certain. I will speak with my father and we will organize the best search and rescue mission this universe has ever seen. I promise. Come, we must go, time is of the essence.

  
  


NAYLA

I don’t think I can move.

  
  


Elie gets down and hugs her friend fiercely.

—

Dei is unconscious, their body trapped between the fallen rocks. Below them, the snake-parrot is alive, but also can’t go anywhere.

Deifô suddenly finds themself floating in another realm. It’s oneiric and the color blue seems to dominate. Before them, they see a reflection of themselves, which suddenly shifts into a middle-aged water-tribe woman (It’s Korra, but Deifô does not realize it).

  
  


DEIFÔ

Who are you? Where am I?

  
  


KORRA

You will have those answers soon enough. For now, you must focus on saving yourself and Naqi. The clock is ticking.

  
  


It’s the mysterious voice Deifô heard before.

  
  


DEIFÔ

Naqi?

  
  


KORRA

The snake-parrot! He’s lost his family and home, so you’ve gotta keep it, therefore he needs a name. And I have a knack for naming animal companions!

  
  


DEIFÔ

I’m not sure if I want to keep it.

  
  


KORRA

That’s the fear talking. It’s the same reason you haven’t escaped.

  
  


DEIFÔ

What do you want me to do? Rocks are crushing me and I can’t bend!

  
  


KORRA

You can bend, you’ve never dared.

  
  


DEIFÔ

No, I can’t. I never have

  
  


KORRA

Look around you, at the stars.

  
  


Dei looks around themself, noticing the constellations they’d missed before. It seemed they were floating in space or a place that imitated space.

  
  


KORRA

The moon and two new planets with humans living on them, your homeworld included. It’s incredible, the sages of the past couldn’t even dream of it. The stars are at our reach, but do you think we’d ever be at this point if we had allowed fear to hold us back? If we’d never dared cross the final frontier?

  
  


DEIFÔ

I-

  
  


KORRA

Deifô, you can do it. There’s nothing wrong with fear, but you can’t let it alone control you. Save yourself, and Naqi!

Korra fades away, leaving Dei by themself without any reflection. Dei closes their eyes and takes a deep breath.

  
  


DEIFÔ

I can do it. I will break the chains of fear. I will bend the rocks.

I can do it.

  
  


Deifô fades back to the cave. They open their eyes, and they’re shining with white light. Dei’s entered the avatar state. By pure instinct, they start bending the rock. They clear a path upwards until they can see the sky. Then bending a pillar Deifô rises themself and Naqi off the cave and back into the desert. As soon as they’re out the white glow fades, and Dei collapses to the ground, the power gone.

Nayla and Elie rush over to them. Neither has seen Dei in avatar state.

DEIFÔ (confused)

What just happened?

  
  


Nayla crushes her sibling in a hug.

  
  


NAYLA

I understand how you feel.

  
  


DEIFÔ

What?

  
  


NAYLA

The fear. I thought I lost you and it was my fault. I felt the fear, the same one you’ve been feeling the whole night. I’m here for you. I. Understand. How. You. Feel.

  
  


Deifô now returns the hug with the same strength Nayla gave it with. 

  
  


DEIFÔ

Thank you. You really helped. I feel ready to face whatever’s to come.

  
  


ELIE FENG

I’m glad you’re okay. What about this little one?

  
  


Elie scoops Naqi gently into her arms.

  
  


DEIFÔ

His name is Naqi, and I’ll take care of him now that his family is gone.

ELIE FENG

Just like we will take care of you if something happens with your family.

  
  


NAYLA

Psst, Dei, you can bend!

  
  


DEIFÔ

Yeah. I can bend. It’s pretty awesome.

  
  


The three laugh, and Dei pet’s Naqi.

—

A fire lights the gray cavern. Outside a violent storm with flashes of lightning and furious winds rages. Balhaar stands before the cavern’s entrance, looking out at the dark, the wind making his robe and hair undulate. Getting ready. Rika walks over.

  
  


BALHAAR

Thank you for this opportunity.

  
  


RIKA

I’m following the blow of the wind. Do not make me regret it Balhaar.

  
  


BALHAAR

If you believed there was a chance of failure we wouldn’t be standing here right now. I shall return triumphant from the storm and deliver the worlds into the hands of you and your siblings.

  
  


RIKA

Why are you so willing to forge your own chains?

BALHAAR

If me and mine are at the bottom of society the world will prosper. My faith is as strong as anyone’s.

  
  


RIKA

That is what Ashen teaches, but your answer isn’t sincere. If you do not wish to tell then I do not care, your loyalty isn’t in question. Be careful out there, surprising as it may seem I’ve come to care about you. For the glory of Ashen.

  
  


BALHAAR

For the glory of Ashen, and the world he dreamt.

  
  


Rika walks away. Balhaar inhales a deep breath and steps into the dark.

  
  


BALHAAR

Protect me, Avatar Ashen.

—

Deifô, Nayla, Yejin, and Kavir are all sitting at the table the next day, they’ve finished eating dinner.

  
  


KAVIR

Deifô, there is something we need to tell you. Nayla you should stay too.

  
  


YEJIN

We haven’t said anything before because we wanted you to have a normal childhood, but we feel the time has come to reveal the truth.

  
  


KAVIR

My child, you are the Avatar.

  
  


Dei’s and Nayla’s mouths hang open. Neither knows what to say.

  
  


YEJIN

We’ve known since you were a toddler, you unconsciously bent all the elements.

  
  


KAVIR

Yep, the first time you firebent and almost burned your mother’s hair I was worried you weren’t my kid, but then you began using the other elements as well.

  
  


YEJIN

The white lotus should arrive one day soon to begin your training.

  
  


Before either child can fully take the news in there’s a knock on the door. Kavir goes to answer. Swiftly he returns to the dining room.

  
  


KAVIR

We have to go outside, something’s happening.

  
  


He then exits the room again, followed by Nayla and Yejin. Deifô is about to go too when they notice the water-tribe woman form the vision again.

  
  


DEIFÔ

You are Avatar Korra.

  
  


Korra bows with her fist pressed on her palm.

  
  


KORRA

It will be an honor to guide you on your journey, Avatar Deifô.

  
  


Dei nods and heads outside with their family. Their family isn’t alone, many of their neighbors are with them. In the sky, there are dozens of metallic battleships looming menacingly.

  
  


YEJIN

What’s going on?

  
  


NEIGHBOR

Those are Zaofu battleships. They used the nebula to approach undetected.

  
  


KAVIR

What do they want?

  
  


NEIGHBOR

I don’t know, but I fear war is no longer a mere whisper.

  
  


**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first episode! Hopefully, you enjoyed that and will stick around to see where the story goes. 
> 
> I welcome any and all feedback, positive or negative, in the comments. Feel free to ask me anything about the story.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
